Wise Lessons from the Boss and His Dog
by idontknowhowtofly
Summary: A young Roy Mustang was given an assignment to train a young lady named Riza Hawkeye, things did not turn out well at the beginning but as time passed by, things started to heat up even their relationship as the boss and his dog. Rated T, just to be safe.
1. The New Recruit

**Hi all,**

**It's my first time to write a fanfic so bear with me. Me and my imagination. Roy and Riza. I don't own FullMetal Alchemist and its characters. I rated it T just to be safe. You'll understand someday.**

**And don't forget to review.**

**--idontknowhowtofly**

**--------------------------------**

**The New Recruit**

**Today is July 15. Agenda is nothing. **

"Finally I can rest." Said the young Lieutenant Mustang. He stretches his long arms and legs as if he did something the whole day, sitting in his armchair the entire day. His friend Hughes was nowhere to be found today. He had a premonition of him going out on a date and he didn't have the nerve to give some for him.

He was single and pre-occupied. Although when ladies come, he couldn't help but mess up those days.

A few seconds later, a man opens the door inside his room. He straightens up.

"Lieutenant Mustang," called the Fuehrer, King Bradley himself.

"Yes sir", he replied eagerly.

"I have an assignment for you that will cover the whole entire year to do so."

_This must be a tough one. _He thought. A girl with short blonde hair stepped inside the room. She had broad, wide shoulders and her skin was fair, like any ordinary lady on the streets. What was more noticeable about her were her eyes. They were brown and were shaped just like a hawk. A young Roy Mustang was all jittery on her.

"This is Miss Riza Hawkeye," he told him, "Recently graduated from the academy. She's the youngest from the batch and the best I've seen so far. I want you to train her everything you know and what you do in the military even if your personal life had to be involved."

_A girl? _ _What a waste of time. _He thought once more. It came to his senses that most women in the military were not trained well enough like all other men even if they were on the top of their class. They were always trained to sort out files and bum around with other men (who he thinks are pathetic unlike him) during their free days. It is about time that they train women. Does she have alchemy that's why they are making such a big issue on her training? Or probably time had changed and he didn't notice it flew so quickly.

"Do you have any complaints Lieutenant?" He asked, as if he knew what Roy was thinking about.

"No sir," he murmured out loud.

"Hawkeye, you will be in charge of Mustang." The Fuehrer said, "Take care of him, follow his orders, don't get in his way. Just like a dog would do."

"What?" They asked with disagreement.

The Fuehrer shook his head, a sign he cannot change his decision.

"Alright, I'll leave you two now. I'm leaving her in your hands now Mustang. I'm sure in the end, we'll get some good profit out of this kid." The Fuehrer said his final words and left the room.

He shuts the door and leaving the both of them inside.

"So… "

"The name is Riza." She said in an angrily manner.

"Alright. I think I'll call you Hawkeye. If I call you by your first name, the military might think I have some secret relations with you."

"The name is Riza." She replied once more.

"I don't think you understand." He said, "I am the boss, and you are my trainee. So I can call you in whatever name I want to. You call me Lieutenant Mustang and I call you Hawkeye."

Riza was indignant after hearing such words. She had a name and it was Riza.

_To act mature_, these words were ringing on her head. She tried to avoid it as much as possible. Her new boss becomes one annoying, irritating kid. She thought about not knowing the circumstances of the military.

"So tell me, why did you even enter the military?" He asked her, "I think you're getting into a lot of trouble."

"It is an honor to serve my own country." She replied.

"What a sweet kid." Roy told her with exaggeration. Then he paused for a while and went on his statement:

"And today I have come to tell you the truth. The military here is where all sorts of dogs are trained to do many dirty works." A sarcastic Roy told her, "But I tell you now, that I'm the best dog ever trained here. That is why people respect me and ---"

"Oh really then?" Answered Riza, cutting his long, exaggerating statement. "What breed are you anyway?"

"The best breed any master would wish to have." He told her.

"You know what, you seem to annoy me." He honestly said to her.

She gave him a sneer look; even she did too get into his nerves.

"But this is the boss' orders. Come on, I'll show you around and let's get lunch after shall we?" He told her, while scratching his head.

A Roy Mustang never knows how to get ladies to lunch. A Riza Hawkeye from her disgusting look to him turned into a confused look. Although confused, she didn't notice herself smiling at it.

-------------------------------------------------

Fürher is really spelled Fuehrer according to the English world. Can't argue with that.


	2. The Collide of Flames and Pistols

**Okay, thanks for the first one. This might be a little early but I have so many plans for next week. Forgive me. Please don't forget to review. **

**--idontknowhowtofly**

**The Collide of Flames and Pistols**

Their thoughts had kept them busy.

Roy Mustang, a man who probably has one of the best masculine features. Still single and pre-occupied. He's not good with the ladies and the good lo knows that. No he was never good with the ladies. He starts the fire and soon mess it up. It's like burning important files that should not be in the first place. According to his best friend, Maes, he'd end up being the best friend material; Roy Mustang had denied this statement a million times already.

He thinks he's the best dog alive in the military but everyone knows how he stinks on the papers. What more if he got his promotion someday?

He now has a dog to train, Riza Hawkeye. Someday, she'd be doing all his work. That's the job of the boss anyway, give the work to your employee and you're done in an instant. But at the meantime, dogs are to be trained; they'll be doing the work if they can walk on their own. The master will soon get his profit instead of the dog. But a man who does not care anything but he would rather leave that useless crap behind and move on.

That will be someday, but not for long.

To Riza Hawkeye, it was an honor getting a job to serve the country. Probably the worst one alive, being a soldier. Her parents would have killed her now for choosing such a wrong path. No one knows went into her head that day she left for the academy. She could have been a politician, a doctor, and a housewife with kids on her hands, taking care of the house while her husband is away. She chose to look for her own happiness and for others sake. She rather chose the path in which women were discriminated at, guns, goons, and war. It was a period of discrimination. She wasn't a god to change that.

And now a man named Roy Mustang is training her. She is still confused. It could have been Bradley; it could have been Maes doing the work. But why of all living creatures, it had to be him?

"So..."

"Hawkeye," she said to complete his words.

"Right," he replied, "Still confused with your name. It looks hard to pronounce."

"What are you good at?" He asked her.

"Pistols." Riza answered him

"Every soldier knows how to handle a gun well." He said to her, "I happen to be the Flame Alchemist. Not only I can handle the fire in my hands, I can handle guns. Guns and fire make the strongest weapon of all time."

"You think you are the only man living in this universe, and you think you are a god!" Riza retorted and gave him a fist. "And who the heck knows what you are? No one even praises you, even I don't!"

"Why on earth are you so angry at me? You don't' talk to you boss like that!" He answered back.

"I don't have a boss to look at. And besides I don't like you since I met." She told him.

"But I saw you smile when I asked you out for lunch."

Riza turned slightly pink and Roy must have noticed it and gave her a nasty grin.

"Oh so I get it"

"What was that supposed to mean?" she asked him sternly.

"I think you like me. You know people don't really mean the things." He told her, in a joking manner.

She hit her hands on the table; she stood up, and slapped him.

"You suck, just like any other men, vain and---"

"And what?" He interrupted her.

She turned slightly red, stomped her feet, banged the door and left. She couldn't say anything. People inside were murmuring to each other. Like as if Roy Mustang didn't hear them. He snapped his fingers, a flame suddenly sparked. They shivered with fear and they fell quiet. He left, angry still he didn't know what exactly did he do to Riza. He went back to his room, contemplating and staring into space.

A few hours later, he went strolling around the place. Not so far from where he was, he suddenly heard the pull of the trigger, the sound of the bullet hitting walls. Or was it? He came to check inside, thinking it was some sort of training. Then he remembered Riza. But he didn't care at all. Besides, how could he train a dog who doesn't even wish to love his master?

Inside that room was Riza, shooting for a bullseye.

"I thought you were good at pistols? Why can't you even make a bullseye just three feet away from you?"

"It's because your annoying, nonsense talks can't make me concentrate"

"Oh really"

"Can you just shut your—"

He puts his arms on top of her shoulders making her shoulders rested. She could feel his body wrapped around her.

"Every soldier knows when you hold a gun, all you have to do is to…"

He puts his hands, wraps her fingers closely to the gun and slides his index finger on the trigger, where her index was. He pressed it gently.

"…Relax," he said, finishing his words.

Bang! Goes the bullet. Out of the gun and went just right through the very middle.

Bullseye!

He presses her index finger, and it touches the trigger. Then bang went the bullet, and went straight to the middle.

Another bullseye!

"I told you so. Every military student knew those techniques didn't they?"

_Idiot. That was unexpected. That was just sheer luck._ She could have done that. She thought.

"Well I knew that before," Riza said, still trying to defend her actions.

"Today's lesson is over." He told her with a smile on his face. "Look, I don't know what I have done to you, but I'm sorry if that is what you want. Although I don't know why I'm doing this. But let's make this relationship friendlier. I mean as a teacher and a student."

There was silence. Then Roy turns back, and then he starts to walk away. Then he heard her stern voice.

"Yes sir!"

He looked back; it was Riza, saluting him. He left the place and Riza smiled.


	3. The Use of Alchemy

**Hi again, **

**Thank you for the reviews and the support. Here's the next chapter. It might sound odd but it had to give way to the other chapters. You'll see. Please don't forget to review! Thank you. **

**--idontknowhowtofly**

--------------------

**The Use Alchemy**

_She remembered the fresh smell of spring that day. Spring was supposed to be happy because it symbolized life. But it was not a joyous event to celebrate. She remembered the wide plains she used to live in. It was verdant. She remembered running to her house one afternoon after school. She wanted to see them again. But it when she got there, she saw blood on the floor. Their bodies were covered with blood._

Then she remembered the war. Then she could not remember anything else.

Riza woke up panting from a nightmare dream that already happened before. She cried. She wished it were once a nightmare, waking up happy after. This is why she entered the academy and ended up serving the military, to avenge for them.

On the other hand, it's had been weeks since two had that strange, awkward fight. Both now had a better relationship with each other. Although there were countless rumors going around about them inside the military, the two didn't even care (not quite for Mustang, its still giving him goose bumps). Who knows what? The Fuehrer himself didn't even care at all. The order was to teach everything he knew, and this is what he knew and showed it to her and she grasped everything he knew. That is what made their bond quite strong.

"Really?" Hughes asked him again, "Are you sure, you are not developing feelings to that, you know who?"

"It's a PLATONIC relationship," Roy shouted to Hughes who couldn't help laughing at Roy. "For crying out loud!"

Since the day, Riza showed him her ability in pistols, every week; they were inside that room, shooting bullets, aiming for a bullseye. Day and night, this is what they have been training for. For weeks had passed and nobody even knew it passed by. It came to Riza's senses about his alchemy of fire.

_The Alchemy of Fire, _she thought. _How many people could he kill with a snap of his fingers? Many here and even the boss fear his alchemy. He's well respected in the military and must be the blessed with such ability._

"All right Hawkeye," he told her with his usual tone of speaking. "Today's training is over."

"Hey Roy,"

"What's that?"

"Can you show me your alchemy once more?" Riza made a request.

"Whatever." He tells her uncertain of what reason she wanted him to do so.

He snaps his fingers, seconds later, a big flame of fire is seen on his hands. She was amazed at what she saw. Roy did not find it amusing.

"Why aren't you teaching me how to use fire?" Riza suddenly asks. "The Fuehrer said that you have to teach me everything you know."

"Idiot. It's alchemy. Why will I teach or train you something that is even impossible?" Roy told her in his irritating tone of voice.

"Then I will make alchemy."

Her answer had driven him insane at that moment.

"And who is that you want to give up? And what part of your body are you willing to give up." He told her.

She kept quiet. She didn't know and she did not have anything else in mind.

"I'm willing to learn everything. Even if it had to take me endless nights to learn everything!"

"I'm not letting you do that," said Roy with total disagreement.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because…"

"Why not?" She asked once more.

"Just don't. And if I see you use the alchemy, I would send you to the oceans and get eaten by sharks." He finally said.

"Please?" She begged to him almost wanting to bow down to her knees.

"Still, the answers is no." He replied. "But I would like to share one thing: Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain something of equal value must be lost. That states alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange."

A hardheaded Riza, made this note slipped out of her mind. All she wanted was to learn alchemy. _Why people chose to be more powerful_ _and why alchemy is in demand for the military. _

She goes inside the library and looks for alchemy. Alchemy was such a general topic inside, that in her very own eyes, about fifteen sections inside the library were all about alchemy. Her jaws dropped with astonishment. She gets a book and reads it and she could not stop.

Days had passed by; she studied about alchemy although she was already forbidden. She stayed in the library, ended up sleeping inside. After training she rather hit the books. Roy did not care about her business. It's privacy after all. But still, tainted in his eyes, he's worried sick about her getting late most of the time in her training.

And when she thought the right time had come about everything she had learned everything about it. She tried to use it.

One night at her room, she starts drawing the seal of alchemy with a chalk.

But suddenly a voice rings into her head.

_Humankind cannot gain anything…_

She gives a big sigh and starts drawing the circle. She paused and thought she had heard footsteps. She continued drawing Without first giving something in return… A cold wind suddenly rushes to her fair skin. It was cold, too cold like the ocean. She stops again for a second but begins to draw.

_To obtain…_

It was important to finish this. She did not think of anything but herself. Life needs alchemy, the answer to everyone's problems. It was her problem at the first place.

_Something of equal value…_

She could not stop no longer. This is to avenge for herself and for others.

_Must be lost..._

Even if something had to be sacrificed.

She finally finished the seal. But what was distracting her anyway?

"Now what do I need?" She asked herself.

Ashes. She dug up on her bag the one she kept almost ages ago. Finally, to bring them back human life, human transmutation. When she had everything she needed she puts her palms together. Then…

Roy opens the door, horrified.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Riza asked furiously but with fright.

"A-a-alchemy." He was speechless and could not say anything more.

But before Riza could say anything else, Roy got back into his usual self.

"Oh god, didn't I tell you not to use that? You have disobeyed my orders!" he exclaimed.

"Why aren't you letting me use alchemy anyway, the military allows alchemy?" She asks him because she couldn't defend herself from doing so. "It is for the good of all anyway. It is for me. It is for them!"

"You selfish fool! You're just getting away with your questions. Go ahead and use it, Riza. In the end, who is going to have the loss?" He told her, sounded like as if defeated but a man with word.

Roy left the room and her on the other hand, stared at the seal. _Why should I listen to him anyway?_ _It is my loss after all. _She thought. She put her palms together. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

But tears kept falling down her eyes as if someone was stopping her. No it was her who is just stopping herself. She couldn't do it. She can't fight it at all.

Finally, she didn't do it. She cried helplessly.

Defeated and depressed she went to the cemetery, to where she dug up their ashes

"Is this what you really want? To die without justice," she asked herself. "I have nothing else to say. Thank you for you have taught me many things today."

She looked up in the sky; it was blue like the sea. She saw a long stretch of red light and she knew it was almost morning. Then she remembered Roy. She looked for Mustang. She searched for him to where he could be and he was there in the rooftop in the headquarters.

"Can I stay here for a while?" she asked him.

"Go ahead. Do whatever you wish." Roy said with disappointment but did not wish to see her.

They did not speak and yet the silence was choking them.

Finally Roy speaks.

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain something of equal value must be lost.

"Knowing alchemy is a mistake Riza. I have killed the ones I love because of this alchemy of mine. You can be powerful when you have it, but what's more powerful is the things not seen through the naked eye. That is what makes that person powerful. It's not alchemy."

"It's not possible to run away from your problems. Sleep with them and forget about them the following day. You have to face them. In the end, they'll be chasing after you. I don't know how to make a woman strong like a true soldier. Everyone has his or her own weaknesses. Cry if you want. To cry means to become strong."

Tears were trickling down Riza's eyes. She hugged him. Roy wasn't looking at her. He imagined her with metal now. She imagined her hometown getting burned up with what she had done.

"You know what?" she told him, "You can be such an actor in a movie play."

He was confused. He looks at Riza. She did not use alchemy. She obeyed him after all.

"So you made me give that long sermon for nothing? Why did you not tell me?" He said in his annoying tone.

And that day was unforgettable; they were sitting on topmost building together, looking at the houses, buildings, thinking about what tomorrow will bring to them.

The next day, because of Riza's depression and almost insanity of not using alchemy, Roy brings her to the best tattoo artist who draws her a seal of alchemy at the back of her body. It had cost him a lot of money and men trying to sneak their way inside (their perverted minds had cost to use his alchemy). In the end, it made Riza happy. Roy was happy too in the end. She promised never to use alchemy.


	4. Initiation of the War

**Hi all, **

**Today's chapter is somewhat similar now to the manga/anime but of course this is no spoiler. Definitely OOC. But read it. Thank you again for the reviews. Again, please don't forget to review (it's also for me you know). Thank you. **

**idontknowhowtofly**

Initiation of the War

There was a commotion inside the room. It was a press conference and many people were asking for questions regarding to recent military orders. Some were useless and rubbish. As usual King Bradley the Great Fuehrer makes his usual routine of answering their questions.

"Sir"

A young lad from the Third Division stood up from the crowd. Everyone laid eyes on him. He goes up to the stage and whispers something to the Fuehrer: "We have just received news that the Headquarters in Ishbal had been bombed by unidentified men."

"Damn," The Fuehrer said in his most calm tone, "I want an investigation and a full report on this by the end of the day."

The young lad immediately left the room and shuts the door. Soon, there was a commotion in the room as everyone tried to figure out what he had just said to the Fuehrer.

"Calm down everyone there is nothing to be worried about." The Fuehrer spoke, "I have just received news that the Headquarters in Ishbal had been bombed. I have assigned men to do the investigation and give me a report as soon as possible."

After hearing such statement, the noise grew louder than before. But the Fuehrer could not entertain their questions at the moment. He started to leave but the crowd was trying to follow him. His guards tried to set them aside but they insisted on following him until he was nowhere to be found. They were all dismayed and left.

The Fuehrer whose anger is like a fire in the volcano at the moment stomps his way to a room and opens it.

"Lieutenant Mustang,"

"What?" He said in his most annoying tone and hiding himself in the Daily News newspaper. "Just a second."

"I don't have time for this Mustang."

Roy sets aside the newspaper and to his surprise it was the Fuehrer himself who was in front of him.

"Uh-oh, Sir!" He stands up straight, salutes. He was startled of his own actions. He gives a slight look to Riza who looked more alert than he was.

"Roy, I want you to investigate together with the rest. Go straight to Ishbal but do not return to Central until the war is over."

"But sir," Roy said, looking confused. "What war?"

"I have received a word that the Eastern Headquarters had been bombed by unknown men." He said.

"Yes sir," Roy said and agreed to his command.

"And Roy put down your hand." The Fuehrer said, walked through the door and glanced at Riza and left.

Roy placed his hand down, sat down and got his papers.

"Why did you not tell me that old hag had gone in?" He asked her

"I thought you knew anyway." Riza replied.

"Oh for crying out loud, Lieutenant Mustang!" Roy exclaimed. "And my poor nerve cells did not give me a signal that he would come."

Because countless rumors are still spreading about them, Roy ordered Riza to call him Lieutenant Mustang. A hardheaded Riza felt like disregarding such order. Besides, to Riza he was not superior to her, he looked like an amateur.

"All right," Riza said. "I thought you knew anyway, Lieutenant Mustang."

"Okay then, do you know how to drive?" Roy asked her.

Riza gave him a slight shrug. Roy must have noticed it and gave her a nasty grin on his face.

"Drive me to Ishbal." Roy said and gave him his keys and stretched his arms. "There, your endurance and agility will be put the test."

_Drive him to Ishbal? What is he thinking? _Riza thought in dismay. Roy is like any other men in the military, lazy and useless. But despite of his great ability to annoy her most of the time, and despite that it would seem to get into her nerves, she can't help but smile and laugh.

"Why are you just standing up?" He asked her. "Let's go."

Riza drives him to Ishbal with "his car" as he would say, but the truth is that he got it from a car insurance from the military. On their way to Ishbal, they were not speaking to each other and the irritating sound of the car was just unpleasant to the ears. Then suddenly it broke down.

"So now what?" Riza asked and jumped out of the car.

"I think I forgot to fill it with gas the other night." Roy said truthfully.

"What?" She asked with an angry look on her face. "Then if that is the case, then we will walk going there!"

"I'm not stupid enough to walk going there! Just try and fix the car!"

"All right then, I am leaving." Riza said and bangs the door.

Roy did not care. Riza started walking away from him and left. But a few seconds later Roy leaves the car and follows Riza.

"I thought you aren't walking." Riza said.

"Well, the orders of the Fuehrer." Roy told her. "If I stay there all day, I might not get to Ishbal and I can get reprimanded with my actions."

They walked all the way to Ishbal and by the time they got there, they were extremely exhausted. But despite their exhaustion, they could not help but pity those around them and get dismayed at Ishbal, ruined.

"What a pity." Roy said, "How long has this been already?"

"It happened about a few minutes ago, still fresh from the explosion." An old lady answered them overhearing their conversation. She had brown hair and had wrinkles on her face. What made him look so terrified at her were her red eyes.

"And the Headquarters in Ishbal is badly destroyed by the explosion, Lieutenant." Riza said.

"Oh so you are from the military eh?" The woman asked, "You must look at these people."

The woman hurriedly drags Roy and Riza to a tent where everyone inside it had been badly injured.

"They are a pity in the eye." Roy told the old woman giving her a pat on her shoulder. Suddenly he fixed his eyes on Riza whose tears are falling down from her eyes. He looked inside and sees a child crying over his father's body.

"He must be dead." Roy told her, "But as you see, life must go—"

Riza hugs Roy and wails like a kid. Despite how awkward that was to him, Roy hugs her back instead.

"Life must go on." He finally said.

A few minutes later, a scout brings to Roy a man in handcuffs. From his red eyes, he exactly knew he came from the Ishbal tribe.

"Lieutenant Mustang," he said, "I have found the culprit."

"Is that so, how many more are you supposed to look?" He asked.

"About three to four more according to him." He replied.

"Alright go ahead and look for them." He gave the order and the scout left. Other people were shocked and cursing him. Roy stood there watching him as the other Ishbal tribe was tormenting him.

"You fool! Because of you, the military is going to issue for a war against us!" They answered but the man did not speak nor fought back.

He suddenly his sleeve being tugged by someone and to his surprise it was a young kid.

"Are you going to bring my father to jail?" She asked him and was about to cry.

"I don't know." He answered him.

The child's tears were starting to fall.

"Probably not" He answered her. "I will try my very best, all right?"

The child suddenly turned happy. In return she gave him a yellow flower and left. He did not seem to like the flower so he gave it to Riza instead.

"Don't think that I'm giving you this flower because I like you. It's ugly and rubbish just like you."

Riza was dismayed but did appreciate him giving her the flower. They walked further.

"Do you think the military will go on war against the Ishbal tribe?" Riza asked him.

"I don't really know. We're just getting orders from the boss right?" Roy replied. "But I hope there won't be any."

While they were walking, Roy suddenly holds on to Riza's hand despite seeing a terrible scene in Ishbal. And to Roy, he felt protected, safe.

Somewhere far away from them, without any knowledge, the Fuehrer approves the request of initiating a war against the Ishbal tribe. He signs the paper and leaves the room.


	5. The Truth Behind the Motive

**Hi,**

**I know its quite early and right now, I need to finish at least 3 chapters or at least by the end of the week because exams are coming up. Uh-oh faints . And I also have another fanfic coming up probably by mid-August or September. And so don't forget to review all right? Thank you again!**

**--idontknowhowtofly**

**The Truth Behind the Motive**

It was night and inside a dark room were the Fuehrer and his friend talking about his recent declaration of war.

"You know Bradley, I know you have another motive for this war." He said.

"In fact I do." He said in agreement. "You see, Ishbal is home to the many alchemists in this country. What became popular in Ishbal was the Philosopher's Stone. People died in making it, people yearned to get it but most had failed. The creator of the Philosopher's stone was like a god to many because he could manipulate the Law of Equivalent Exchange."

"Because everyone wanted to become gods, he became terrified and left. They searched high and low for him but he could not be found but his creation and his research was left in Ishbal according to many." He said further.

"Is that the reason why you wanted to declare war to the Ishbal tribe?" A man asked him. "It must be very greedy of you."

"Yes." The Fuehrer said truthfully. "But I need to regenerate myself once more. But do not worry, you can share with me if you want."

"What about the two dogs you sent to Ishbal the other day? Do they know why you are doing this for your sake only?" He asked further, "And I don't seem to trust them at all."

"They happen to be my good and the best breed of dogs I have so far." He replied. "As long as they do not disobey my orders, they do just fine."

"And if not?"

"They will suffer from my wrath!" The Fuehrer exclaimed.

"But what if others knew about what were doing? You know about Philo--"

"No one will know unless you tell them." He answered, interrupting his question.

The Fuehrer left the room and staring at the sky. He could almost feel the victory in his hands.

"I don't like the look of this."

The following day, there were about a massive number of tanks aligned outside the military. Men were putting a ratio of all the guns. Children and wives wave to say goodbye to their husbands and fathers. The fiancés and boyfriends of the ladies went to give their final kiss as the war starts to begin. The rain started pouring down from the sky. It rained hard that day. The orders of the Fuehrer had to be strictly followed and his decision of declaring war against the Ishbal can no longer change.

"Hughes!" A soldier cried out. "Get inside the truck. We'll be leaving in a while!"

"All right," Maes said, "Just give me a second."

"I swear I don't like the look of this." He muttered his words and ran to the office for a telephone.

Maes called up Roy who is currently now in Ishbal with Riza. The phone wouldn't answer and it took a while before Roy could answer the phone.

"Mmhm?" Roy said on the phone awoken by his sleep.

"What on earth are you doing there and still sleeping at this hour!" Maes yelled out. "The Fuehrer declared war in Ishbal and now troops are being sent there."

"Oh god, I don't like the look of this."

"I have no time for this Roy." Maes went on, "I want you to stay safe with Riza and…"

Suddenly, Maes heard a loud moan from the other phone.

"All right you have to be honest with me Roy," Maes replied, "Did you and Riza just--"

"No!" Roy exclaimed, "Apparently the one where we stayed did not have a separate bed for the both of us. This hardheaded girl wanted the bed for herself and so we had to fight for it and well…"

"Well what?" Maes asked.

"We ended up sleeping in the same bed." Roy replied.

Maes laughed so hard that his boss even heard him.

"MAES!" His boss shouted furiously. "What on earth are you still doing here?"

"I have to go now, I'll see you later." Maes said and put the phone down. He left the room together with his angry boss and went on their way to Ishbal.

Roy put the phone down as well. He looked at Riza who was still sleeping. He just needed to wake her up. And he exactly knew how to do.

"Good morning precious," Roy went in his sexy tone.

Riza opened her eyes and seeing Roy on top of her screamed with fright. Roy fell down on the floor and his head hit hard on the floor.

"Ouch!" Roy screamed in pain. "What did you do that for?"

"What on earth were you doing anyway?" Riza asked him.

"I was trying to wake you up!" He told her.

"Really?" She asked him, "Or probably you are just trying to take advantage of me."

"No it's not what you think really." He said.

Riza gave him a nasty grin and hit Roy with a pillow. The old woman whom they met the other day was very generous to let them eat breakfast.

"Thank you very much." They said and left her alone.

They went on their daily routine checking the people in Ishbal. To their surprise the people were angry and making a commotion.

"What is all that noise?" Roy asked a scout who was in charge

"The orders of the Fuehrer, sir!" The scout said, "The people of Ishbal will not be given any medical treatment. All those who go against the military will be punished severely."

"Lieutenant Mustang!" Riza called out, "You are in charge sir."

"Of what?" He asked her. But she would not answer his question. He went forward and read a note coming from the Fuehrer. It said:

_Lieutenant Mustang is in-charge of the assassination of the five "terrorists" in Ishbal who are responsible for the sabotage of the Headquarters in Ishbal._

_Dated: August 15 (before the Second Infantry Division arrives)._

–_The Fuehrer, King Bradley_

Roy crumpled the paper and held it tightly. Then the paper turned into ashes. Riza stared at it for a moment.

"What are you going to do now?" Riza asked him.

"I don't know." Roy answered. "I seriously don't know."

Roy left outside the room still angry. _Will I do it? _He asked himself. He was angry because he had to do it and waste people's lives. _To kill someone with out any reasonable excuse!_ _It is rubbish! Absurd! _ He felt like crying. He looked up in the sky. Then he felt someone's arms wrapped around him. It was Riza.

"I'm not good in making people's lives better," she said truthfully, "But I know hugs can cure misery."

The time had arrived and the five considered "terrorists" were aligned one by one in handcuffs. Everyone was crowding them. Others were happy and others were sad. The little girl whom Roy promised could not even give a look on her face because he couldn't keep his promise. The little girl wailed until she fainted. Her sister picked her up from the ground and left. She left Roy a dirty look.

Roy snapped his fingers and there was fire. Riza handed him the gun with bullets inside. He pointed the gun at the first convict, when he was about to pull the trigger he pointed the gun above him and pulled the trigger.

"Bang!" went the bullet and went straight to the air. Everyone was shocked and drew their attention to him. Roy could not do anything and left the place together with Riza who followed him behind.

"You remember what kind of breed I am inside the military right?" He asked her.

"Yes," Riza replied.

"I happen to be the best breed before," Roy said. "But now I am a stray dog. I won't follow rules inside the military that are useless and unreasonable. For some strange reason, I do not know why buildings are such a main issue on this war and yet the soldiers are not even hurt at all. And so I don't want to repeat the mistakes I have done before. I hope you do the same."

Roy continued walking and Riza was amazed at him. She clapped. He looked back and she clapped louder.

"That is no drama, you idiot!" He retorted.

They both left the place and went somewhere not so far from Ishbal.

"Do you think the Fuehrer has another motive for this." She asked him while walking.

"I think, but let us hope it wouldn't be that." He answered her.

"What that do you mean?" She asked, looking confused.

"You'll understand someday, Riza." He replied.

However in Central, people were all gathered together asking more question from the Fuehrer. The news had reached to the Fuehrer about Roy's actions. He was furious and decided to kill him, Riza and the rest of the Ishbal tribe.


End file.
